Retrouvailles
by PervyPanda
Summary: UA. Un matin où la chance n'était pas du tout du côté d'Iruka, un nouveau professeur arriva dans le lycée dans lequel il travaillait. Seul problème, ce bel homme aux cheveux blonds platines n'était autre que son ancien meilleur ami et son premier amour. KakaIru, avec un léger fond de NaruSasu.


**Titre : **Retrouvailles

**Auteur : **PervyPanda -oui oui, moi-

**Catégorie :** Romance

**Rating :** K+ pour quelques expressions familières

**Pairing : **KakaIru, avec un très léger fond de NaruSasu (parce que c'est la vie)

**Résumé :** Un matin où la chance n'était pas du tout du côté d'Iruka, un nouveau professeur arriva dans le lycée dans lequel il travaillait. Seul problème, ce bel homme aux cheveux blonds platines n'était autre que son ancien meilleur ami et son premier amour.

**Disclamer :** Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à Kishimoto Masashi. (Mais un jour je réussirai à les avoir, je vous le jure, ils ne seront qu'à moi)

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici la première fic que je poste ici. J'espère que cet os plaira, en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. A vrai dire je l'ai écrit pour une amie qui était dans une phase "fleur bleue" donc oui, il est assez guimauve, mais bon.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Iruka se réveilla avec la même « bonne » humeur que chaque matin. Il fit gentiment voler son réveil pour le faire taire et rampa presque jusqu'à sa cuisine, emmitouflé dans sa couette. Seul son visage dépassait et il manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher sur le tissu qui l'entourait. Il se jeta avec délicatesse sur sa chaise après avoir fait chauffer son café et mis des tartines à griller. Il se mit alors à se demander très clairement pourquoi il avait choisi d'être professeur. Se lever à 7h, n'importe quoi. Il soupira longuement et il se serait rendormi si le grille-pain n'avait pas émis un petit bruit pour lui signaler que son pain était chaud. Il se leva à regret mais les remis à griller, il les trouvait pas assez dorées à son gout. Il décida d'attendre devant pour ne pas somnoler mais c'était peine perdue, il était à deux doigts de tomber et de s'étaler sur son plan de travail. Lorsque ses pains furent à nouveau éjectés de l'objet, ils étaient maintenant trop cuits. Bien trop. Du genre presque cramés. Et merde. Bon allez, avec 3 tonnes de beurre et au moins 8 de confiture, ca devrait passer. Il étala donc le plus possible de ces deux ingrédients et les posa sur la table, revenant pour chercher sa tasse qui était désormais pleine de ce liquide chaud et brunâtre dont il ne pourrait se passer. Il s'assit face à son petit déjeuner et but lentement sa tasse mais manqua de tout recracher. Il était 3 fois trop amer. Il devait encore en avoir mis une trop grosse dose. Il grogna et se dit qu'il allait pouvoir se rattraper avec la nourriture. Il mordit donc à pleine dent dans une de ses tartines, bien décidé à la savourer. Malheureusement il dut bientôt se boucher le nez et avaler d'un coup le contenu de sa bouche. Même avec tout ce qu'il avait mis de beurre et de confiture, ca passait définitivement pas. Il fronça les sourcils et décida de tout jeter. Il prendrait un café au boulot et il s'arrêterait à une boulangerie. Ouais, très bonne idée. Il se traîna donc vers sa salle de bain et pris une douche rapide. Maintenant posté devant le miroir, il prit son peigne, ses yeux brillant d'espoir, et entreprit de dompter sa tignasse. Evidemment il n'y arriva pas et se résigna à les attacher en queue de cheval, comme à son habitude. Il passa rapidement de l'eau sur son visage et s'habilla en vitesse. Si il voulait avoir le temps de prendre de quoi manger il avait intérêt à se grouiller. C'est donc à 7h50 qu'il sortit de chez lui, l'air frais et bien réveillé. Chaque passant aurait pu voir qu'il était siiiii heureux d'aller travailler. Il monta dans sa voiture et commença à calculer, lui, Ô grand Iruka maître des mathématiques – c'est d'ailleurs pour ca qu'il était prof d'anglais – si bien luné. Si y avait du monde, il ne pourrait ni avoir à manger, ni boire son café, mais si la chance était avec lui ce matin, tout irait bien. C'était sans compter que le destin avait l'air de le haïr aujourd'hui. En effet, il y avait un énorme embouteillage dans Konoha. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour avoir si peu de chance ? Il patienta donc un moment entre les voitures, fortement agacé. Et c'est 10 minutes avant la sonnerie qu'il arriva au lycée dans lequel il enseignait. Il se dirigea directement dans la salle des profs, prêt à trouver toute le monde en train de papoter et de finir leur café que lui n'allait pas avoir ! Mais à son grand étonnement, tout le monde était silencieux et fixait un seul et même point. Iruka suivit alors leur regard et tomba sur le directeur et un jeune homme aux cheveux platine. Qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.. OH SHIT. Il baissa la tête pour éviter de se faire repérer et essaya de s'asseoir discrètement. Mais vu que le destin ne l'aimait pas..

« Ah ! Iruka ! Que vous est-il arrivé, normalement vous arrivez beaucoup plus tôt ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et bien sur, aussi SON regard.

« Oui.. Désolé monsieur, il y avait beaucoup de monde sur la route.

-Bon, peu importe, je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de japonais, monsieur Kakashi Hatake. »

Iruka déglutit longuement en entendant son nom. Il s'inclina poliment et s'apprêta à lui dire un simple « Enchanté », préférant que ses collègues ne sachent pas qu'ils se connaissaient, mais Kakashi le devança.

« Ca faisait longtemps. Iruka.

-Oh, vous vous connaissez ? commenca le directeur. Mais c'est génial, pas besoin de faire plus de présentations alors. Et tiens Iruka, tu pourrais lui faire visiter le lycée à la pause de midi ? »

Il allait se pendre, vraiment, c'était plus possible là, ils étaient tous contre lui. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de lui dire un gentil – et très hypocrite - « Bien sur, sans problème ». Une sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là, surement son seul coup de chance de la journée. Il se dépêcha de s'éclipser pour ne pas faire face à Kakashi, chose inutile puisqu'ils allaient se retrouver seuls tous les deux dans très peu de temps. Avoir son ancien meilleur ami dans les pattes, c'était bien sa veine. Bon encore, si il était juste son ancien meilleur ami, ca serait pas si horrible, mais nan. C'était aussi le premier et dernier homme qu'il avait aimé. D'ailleurs il lui avait avoué le jour de la remise des diplômes, juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille dans une autre ville pour faire des grandes études. Il se souvient encore de sa mine surprise qui l'avait fait paniqué, et de sa mère l'ayant appelé et donc l'ayant amené à se retourner. Iruka en avait profité pour s'échapper au plus vite et il ne l'avait pas revu depuis, jusqu'à ce jour-là. Il soupira pour la énième fois de la matinée et se rendit dans sa classe. Ces fichus gosses n'avaient pas intérêt à faire le bordel parce que même si il allait sur ses 30 ans, ses os étaient encore en état et il était trèèèèès fort en lutte au collège. Il entra directement dans la pièce et les élèves devaient être pas si cons que ca - ou alors ca se voyait vraiment qu'il était de mauvaise humeur - puisque tous ces adolescents couverts d'acnés se turent dès qu'il arriva. Bon, peut-être que ca serait une bonne heure. Il commenca donc son cours en essayant de se détendre, pour le bien de ses élèves quand la porte vola, laissant entrer un petit blond. Iruka n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Naruto, si tu pouvais entrer en classe sans fracasser la porte et perturber le cours ca serait pas mal.

-Oui monsieur, désolé. »

Il alla rapidement s'asseoir à sa place, donnant un petit coup sur la table de Kiba au passage, pour le réveiller avant de s'asseoir près de son meilleur ami et amant, Sasuke.

« Boooon, reprenons le cours. »

Tous ce passa plutôt bien jusqu'à la pause de midi. Iruka ne se rendit même pas compte que c'était l'heure fatidique, jusqu'à ce que Naruto – encore lui – et son ventre toujours affamé fasse comme chaque jour un commentaire en sortant de la classe.

« ON VA MANGEEEEEEEER ! J'veux des ramens ! »

Iruka s'en serait vraiment bien passé. Il commencait déjà à stresser à l'idée de reparler à Kakashi. Bon, on inspire on expire, on inspire on ex… Putain il allait pas pouvoir le faire ! Il se dirigea jusqu'au réfectoire pour se prendre quelque chose de rapide à manger, bon, de toute facon il n'avait pas très faim. Il vit une grand aux cheveux platine ébouriffés d'une facon tellement sexy l'attendre à la porte et il sut que c'était trop tard.

« Salut Iruka.

-Mh.. Yo. »

Il alla se chercher rapidement un bol de ramen et des baguette puis se posta devant Kakashi.

« Suis moi. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher, Iruka levant le nez de sa nourriture uniquement pour lui indiquer une salle importante et ne lui parlait que très peu.

« T'aimes toujours les ramens à c'que j'vois.

-Ouais..

-Tu veux vraiment pas me parler ?

-Non. »

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres du grand blond avant qu'il n'attrape le bras d'Iruka pour le faire se retourner, le forcant à le regarder.

« Pourquoi tu m'en veux ? »

Iruka réfléchit un moment. Pourquoi il lui en voulait ? Parce qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu lorsqu'il s'était confessé ? C'était lui qui était partit. Parce qu'il avait eu l'air surpris ? Tout le monde l'aurait été. Parce qu'il était sur qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Mh.. Il se contenta de ne pas répondre, il n'allait pas lui dire ca quand même.

« Au fond du couloir y a le bureau du directeur et là c'est une salle de physique-chimie. »

Kakashi le regarda avec incompréhension avant de laisser tomber, lui lachant le bras et commencant à s'éloigner.

« Ca va bientôt sonner, on ferait mieux d'y aller. »

Iruka jeta son reste de ramen, il n'avait vraiment plus faim cette fois ci. Il retourna ensuite en classe, plus énervé encore que ce matin.

Voilà deux semaines que Kakashi était arrivé et Iruka n'avait jamais été aussi crevé. Il entra dans la salle des profs avec sa mauvaise humeur habituelle et ce qui l'accueilli ne l'aida pas à avoir le sourire. Depuis que le blond était là, un des professeurs, Yamato, le draguait ouvertement sous leurs yeux et ca avait le don d'énerver Iruka, et pas qu'un peu. En plus de ca, Kakashi ne l'envoyait pas bouler, au contraire ! Ah, il allait les tuer. Nan, les découper en morceau pour envoyer leurs restes sur une île déserte remplie de cannibales affamés. Parfait. En plus de tout ca, Kakashi avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des étudiantes et chaque sourire charmeur qu'il leur adressait rendait Iruka fou. Il avait beau se dire qu'il n'était pas jaloux, ca le bouffait de l'intérieur. Plus ca allait, plus ses sentiments pour Kakashi revenaient, si ils étaient une seule fois partis. Iruka s'assit bruyamment autour de la table, manquant de casser sa chaise. Une veine s'était installé à sa tempe depuis quelques jours, signe de sa profonde colère, et des cernes étaient maintenant visibles sous ses yeux. Il allait mourir si ca continuait. Durant la matinée, il avait des envies de meurtres aussi avec ses élèves. Entre ceux qui parlaient, ceux qui dormaient, et Naruto et Sasuke qui se souriaient niaisement.. Oui, les derniers c'était les pires, ça lui rappelait qu'il était seul et que Kakashi ne l'aimait pas. A la pause du midi, il se dit qu'il allait enfin pouvoir décompresser en mangeant quelque chose. Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, ayant hâte de se retrouver devant un bon bol de riz chaud quand un rire l'interpella. SON rire. Il se cacha directement derrière un mur, même si ce n'était pas une très bonne cachette. Il l'observait. Ce débile était encore avec Yamato. Iruka allait vraiment les tuer. Mais le pire fut surement quand Yamato poussa Kakashi contre un mur. QUOI ?! Hey hey, c'est SON Kakashi, il faisait quoi là ?! Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Yamato posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kakashi. Iruka les regarda avec de grands yeux. C'est pas possible, ils sont pas en train de s'embrasser juste devant ses yeux hein ? Il manqua de tomber au sol, ses jambes ne tenant plus. Il sentit aussi des larmes arriver. Nan, il ne devait pas pleurer. Mais Kakashi avait l'air de prendre son pied. Il répondait au baiser de Yamato et pire, il avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Iruka courut loin de cette scène, manquant de se péter la gueule. Pendant toute l'après-midi, il pensa à ce qu'il avait vu et eut vraiment du mal à faire cours, sous le regard inquiet de ses élèves. Il rentra chez lui à la fin des cours, plus désespéré que jamais. Et vu qu'il n'avait rien à faire, ca n'arrangeait rien à son état, au contraire. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'à 20h, il entra dans un bar, bien décidé à boire pour oublier. Il s'assit au comptoir et se demanda directement une vodka. Aller, c'est parti. A 22h30, il était vraiment plus très net. Un jeune homme s'était installé à côté de lui depuis quelques minutes et avait l'air de s'intéresser beaucoup à Iruka. Celui-ci, qui n'avait plus toute sa tête, répondit à ses avances et le dragua ouvertement. Ils parlèrent un moment, jusqu'à 23h30, heure à laquelle Iruka se leva en sortant un à peine audible « Faut.. que j'rentre.. Vais être pas bien demain.. ». L'homme avec qui il avait passé la soirée se releva aussi pour l'aider à tenir debout et lui proposa de l'aider à rentrer.

« Tu sais que t'es mignon toi.. »

Iruka avait maintenant un sourire malicieux et s'approchait dangereusement des lèvres du garcon qui combla l'espace entre leurs visages, en plein milieu du bar. Un Kakashi sauvage apparut alors pour demander un verre d'eau au barman. Il avait emménagé au-dessus, ne trouvant pas autre chose. Puis le patron du bar était un de ses amis et lui avait proposé l'appartement pour un prix relativement correct. Il s'arrêta devant les deux hommes en train de s'embrasser, reconnaissant bien évidemment Iruka. Pris d'une soudaine colère, il prit le bras de celui-ci et l'écarta de son nouveau copain.

« Aaaah.. Kakashi, qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

-Iruka, t'as bu ?

-La faute à qui hein. Lache moi, on s'amusait bien.

-Viens avec moi, tu sais plus ce que tu fait.

-Ah bah oui ! Monsieur à l'droit de rouler des pelles à ce connard dans les couloirs mais moi j'ai pas l'droit de m'amuser avec qui j'veux !

-Iruka ca suffit ! »

Il le tenait par les deux épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger, le secouant un peu. Il prit ensuite sa main pour l'entraîner rapidement vers l'escalier qui menait à son petit logement, l'aidant à les monter. Il entra ensuite chez lui et le déposa sur son canapé dans un soupir. Iruka s'était calmé et était à deux doigts de s'endormir. Kakashi lui fit néanmoins boire un verre d'eau, puis le coucha correctement. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de le laisser seul dans son salon, caressant ses cheveux par réflexe surement. Il déposa finalement un baiser sur sa joue puis se leva pour aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Iruka se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête. Il sentait son pouls battre dans ses tempes et sa vue était légèrement trouble. C'est donc après quelques minutes qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il commença à paniquer, il ne se souvenait de rien. Il se releva d'un coup, mauvaise idée vu son mal de tête. C'est alors qu'une voix l'interpella.

« Bien dormi ? »

Oh merde. Kakashi. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec lui ? Il eut comme un flashback, se remémorant sa soirée au bar. Bon, jusque-là, aucun Kakashi à l'horizon.. Il y avait un homme oui.. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus.. Il se concentra sur le souvenir qu'il avait de son visage et s'arrêta sur ses lèvres. Oh putain, il l'avait embrassé ! Mais il se souvint que quelqu'un les avait arrêté.. Qui c'était déjà ? Une cicatrice à l'œil.. Kakashi.. Ca explique tout, tout de suite. Il se leva difficilement pour faire face à celui-ci.

« Mh.. ca peut aller.

-Et ta tête ?

-Mal, évidemment. »

Kakashi le regardait bizarrement. C'est alors qu'un autre flashback lui rappela la suite des évènements, et plus particulièrement ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il rougit légèrement à ce souvenir.

« Désolé pour hier soir..

-Pas grave. »

Il disait « pas grave », mais ca se voyait que c'était grave. Iruka s'en voulait un peu. C'est alors que Kakashi le fixa. Un long moment même.

« Qu-..

-Je t'aime. »

Iruka avait-il bien entendu ?

« He-Hein ?

-Je t'aime. »

Iruka ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il aurait put pleurer de joie si Kakashi ne s'était pas brusquement approché pour l'embrasser. Bien que toujours surpris, ses réflexes prirent le dessus et Iruka répondit avec plaisir à ce baiser empli de tendresse. Kakashi se recula rapidement malgré tout, attendant surement une réponse.

« Moi aussi. J'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

Un sourire prit place sur le visage du blond et Iruka se jeta presque à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un bon nombre de baisers avant que Kakashi rappelle à Iruka qu'ils devaient aller travailler. Ils se préparèrent donc avant de se rendre au lycée ensemble. Ensemble. A chaque fois qu'Iruka pensait à ce mot, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire niaisement. Il sentait que le destin avait enfin cessé de le hair.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Alors, ca vous a plu ? Ou au contraire, vous avez détesté ? Je prends tous les avis et conseils, alors n'hésitez pas ! Reviews ?


End file.
